


summer

by lorene



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, Bar, Colorado Avalanche, M/M, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorene/pseuds/lorene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated summers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd; i just wrote this at 1 in the morning so it might not make sense. 
> 
> Also I've never been to Denver in my life so I have no idea how traffic is over there during the summer.
> 
> Also I really hate summers too.

The night sky was glimmering with dozens and dozens of stars, some in bunches, others placed in solitary; twinkling bright and dull at the same time. The moon hidden behind a few murky clouds. It was a Thursday summer evening, the air was still slightly warm on Matt's forearms, as he strolled down the sidewalk towards Avalanche pub.

Gabriel had been working a particularly long shift tonight, it was a little after midnight- right around the time he was getting off.

The pub was pretty tame for a Thursday, they didn't look to be busy, which was nice. From what Gabriel had told him, these past few weeks business was really picking up. Even more so with the holidays around the corner.

Matty swung the door open and when he stepped in he was met with the warm, comforting sound of a sad country song in the background. There was the low murmur of chatter mixed in and occasional shout from the table in the back.

  
Matty stepped up to the bar and leaned on his elbows. Gabriel had his back facing him as he was rearranging a few bottles tucked into the shelves.

"Come here often?", he mused.

Gabe turned around slowly with a smirk like he knew something Matt didn't.

"What are you doing here, huh? I thought you’d said you weren't going to pick me up and walk home.”, Gabriel replied with sparkling eyes.

Earlier, Matty jokingly told him that he could walk home because he always picked him up from work at night. Gabriel didn't have a driver's license- he just ‘never got around to getting one’, he says.

If you ask Matt- at twenty five, you should definitely have your driver's license before you turn twenty five.

He really was only half joking when he said that but the act of being a personal taxi to his somewhat unmotivated boyfriend everyday got a little tiresome.

Before Matty could answer, Gabriel glanced around the bar before leaning across the counter to place a chaste kiss on his lips. It only lasted two seconds, neither of them were into PDA.

Matt tried to fight the grin that wanted to appear on his face so badly and failed. Something giddy and so uncontrollably lovely bubbled up in the pit of his stomach.

This was how Gabriel made him feel.

“Well do you want something to drink before we leave?"

"Pour me a shot of that honey whisky you bought home last week.”

Gabe moved off the counter, giving Matty an affectionate nudge with his hand. As he was pouring the shot, he was mumbling something about how he's introduced Matty to the finer side of alcohol.

Matt wasn't a big drinker, mostly stuck to beer. However, Gabriel preferred the harder liquor and Matt had to admit- the harder stuff sure got you drunker faster. He liked drinking with Gabe, there was something that felt so safe when it was just the two of them in the comfort of their home, drunk; grabbing at each other every five seconds and too hot all over, laughing too hard and saying all the wrong things. It was a special time when they drank together.

Sure, the next morning wasn't the best time and they couldn't recall why their sink was full of toilet paper or why Gabe’s underwear was flinged a picture of his dead great grandmother- but that was okay.

Matty took a seat and relaxed a bit. He shrugged his jacket off because it was starting to feel very warm which made his skin prick uncomfortably.

He hated summers. He didn't do hot weather- it made him irritated and moody. He didn't enjoy the seemly millions of teenagers walking around freely, causing havoc and being loud at all hours of the day. He also certainly did not like the traffic that congested Denver every damn summer vacation.

Thirty or so minutes later as the early morning went on, Avalanche was slowing down and Gabriel's shift was finally coming to an end.

Matty had a slight buzz from the couple shots he did. He sort of felt like he could act more buzzed than he really was and kinda wanted to just so he could act stupid but decided it required too much energy. Tonight, he just really wanted to go home and sleep in his bed.

"...I told him to get it fixed already but he keeps saying it’s a waste of money when he’s just going to get a new one next year…”

Gabe was talking about something someone needed to get fixed or something. Matt wasn't listening, just gripped his hand tighter and nodded when he felt was appropriate.

The car slowed down at the stop light and Gabriel turned his head to look at Matt, who was slouched over in his seat, eyes resting closed.

"Missed you today.”

He could hear the tired smile in his tone that made Matty sigh contently.

“I missed you too blondie.”

Gabriel chuckled and the car was moving again.

When they got home, the dogs greeted them excitedly.

“Hey guys, sorry we're home so late.”, Gabriel cooed, scratching at both of their furry ears.

Matt went to fill their water bowl up for the night and without a word, stalked to the bedroom. Quickly, he threw some sweats on and shucked his shirt off only to throw it across the room to pick up later.

A few minutes later, Gabriel opened the bedroom door, leaving it open so the dogs can go in and out as they please. All the lights in the rest of the house were turned off. Matt turned over on his stomach and turned his head to watch Gabe get ready for bed.

“Goodnight.”

“Night.”

“I love you, Matty.”

“Love you too.”

Gabriel propped his elbow up to give Matty a goodnight kiss, which he extended for another minute before turning the night side lamp off.

The two lied in the dark air conditioned room. Matt had his leg thrown over Gabriel's hip but other than that- it was a little too hot to cuddle. I'm in the dark, Matt traced a heart on Gabriel's upper shoulder still the tiniest bit buzzed and Gabe answered by kicking his foot back at him.

Sure, it might be a little cheesy but hey- they were a little cheesy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know if there are any mistakes.


End file.
